I choose the fire
by Clavyus
Summary: This is the Brucas sequel to "Care for the widow" Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I need another chapter to finish this. It was getting a bit too long. This is the Brucas version of the continuation of "Care for the widow." As usual, I don't own anything related to OTH.

 **Haley**

I enjoy nursing in my bedroom veranda, overlooking the beach. Today the weather is overcast, the waves rough, pounding the sand like the world's slowest and messiest heartbeat. My mind is blank, except for the gentle sucking on my breast. Nathan is a strong boy, bigger and heavier than Jamie was at ten weeks, but he seems to be a gentle soul. Sound of sleep, patient and quietly happy. Even ravenous, he is easy on my nipples, sucking fast but gently. Now, after he is done with one breast and halfway through the other, his slow feeding is almost like a caress. I think of calling Lucas on the intercom, asking for some company, but the empty beach, the wind and the waves call to me, and I forget.

I hear the door opening slowly and, without looking I speak. "Lucas..."

"No. Brooke."

"Oh. Hi, Tigger."

She stands in front of me and smiles. "That's one beautiful little boy you have there." He has light brown hair and hazel eyes. He's got my coloring, but his features resemble his father even more strongly than Jamie's. I wonder if our little secret will survive as he grows up.

"That he is. Luke is in his office, working."

"I'll be going to see him soon, but there's no rush. I'm planning on staying. Julian has the twins for the weekend."

"There's chicken pot pie, mashed potatoes and the works for a nice salad in the fridge and several flavors of ice cream in the freezer. We can have dinner and a movie together, if you're up to watching Frozen again. That's all her royal highness wants to watch these days."

"She really takes after her mother, doesn't she? And it's not only the looks."

"Clever, willful and stormy. She's got both Lucas and Jamie wrapped around her little fingers, and it's just a matter of time before this one heads down the same road. Thank goodness she's got a huge heart to go with the temperament, otherwise we would be in trouble."

"My boys worship the ground she walks on as well." We laugh softly. "We need another girl in this family, Tutormom."

"That's up to you. You're the one in a commited relationship. I've just started dating Chris, and there's no way I'm ever having his baby."

Brooke shudders. "Yeah. He's not father material. Unfortunately, my equipment doesn't work."

"You would like another baby." It's more a statement than a question.

She looks at Nathan with longing. "I'd kill for one of his."

I think a little about it. "I'd be happy to surrogate for you, Tigger." It's not that I love being pregnant, but carrying a Brucas baby? Yeah, I'd enjoy doing that.

She stares at me, blinking away tears. "Really? You'd do that?"

I smile at her. "Why the surprise? I'd do anything for you two. Helping you guys make a Brucas baby? I'd love this child as much as I love mine."

 **Brooke**

I silently open the door of his office and slide in. He is bent over his computer, typing fast, deeply immersed in his own world. I love seeing him like this. I close the door and lock it. He still doesn't notice me, so I undress, letting my dress slide to the ground and stepping out. I stand against the door, arms stretched upwards, in dark blue lacy brassiere, boyshorts and white wedges. I whisper. "Broody?"

He stops typing and glances at me. Then he kicks his chair back, rotating it to face me. His eyes roam my body, slowly, savoring every inch, until they meet mine. He smiles, not a sweet smile, but a predatory half grin. Arrogant. He know he owns me, every little bit of me. I burn under his gaze.

"Exquisite."

I lick my lips slowly. "It's all yours, lover boy. Come and get it."

He stands up and approaches, until his face is just inches from mine, and my breasts just graze his chest. Our eyes lock, and we let the fire between us flare up. I can feel his hot breath on my face, and I savor his dusty, sweaty smell. "I will never get enough of you." His voice is a hoarse whisper.

He is my undoing. I cross my arms behind his head, and bring his lips to mine. I feel his tongue exploring my mouth and I bite it, adding spice to his pleasure. I feel his strong hands on my buttocks, lifting me up, and I cross my legs behind his back, drawing him closer, trying to merge us into one. I explore his mouth with my tongue, and his fingers press into my buttocks. His body is hard, bone, sinew and toned muscle and my softness surrounds and molds itself against him.

He walks slowly to the sofa, as we enjoy the closedness of our joining. I can feel the bulge of his manhood press against me. He lowers me to the sofa as we kiss, and I let him go. He removes my sandals, my panties and his shorts. I spread myself wide to receive him and he buries himself in me, filling me, stretching me, making me whole, and making me throb. We kiss, joined at the groin. His hands roaming my body as I dig my nails into his back and shoulders. He grabs my hips roughly and draws himself out, digging his fingers into my hipbone. Then he slams himself back in, pushing me against the sofa as he pulls my hips towards him. I moan. "More, Lucas. More." He slams himself on me another dozen times. Each time I feel like he is reaching further inside me, touching me at the core with his member. He grabs the hair at the back of my head. "Open your eyes." I obey, and I find myself looking at his shining sapphires, as they stare back at my very soul. I'm naked and helpless under his gaze, impaled on him. "I love you. Till the end of time, Brooke Davis, I'll love you." He slams again as he says it. "Forever. Beyond reason, beyond life, beyond death." He slams me as he speaks, my fucking poet.

With one hand grabbing the hair at the back of my head, and another in the small of my back he lifts me up. He turns around and sits in the sofa, while staying inside me. Now I'm astride him, and he is my mount. I unhook my bra, letting my breasts hang free. I play with my nipples, under his hungry gaze. This is his favorite position. His hand are low around my sides, guiding me as I swing back and forth, driving us both towards climax. I pinch my own nipples until they hurt. "I love you too Lucas Scott. Forever." I lower my hand to his knees and arch my back, moving both up and down, back and forth, squeezing his whole throbbing length. He stands up, squeezing my buttocks while I cross my fingers behind his neck. I feel like a toy in his hands, a plaything he slides up and down his length. We come standing up, eyes locked, whispering each other's name.

We sit back in the sofa, both drenched in sweat, giggling like idiots.

"What was that, Broody?"

"Well, you know? Sometimes we make love, and sometimes we fuck."

"This was both."

"And then some."

We have a new episode of the giggles. "You look very cute when you giggle."

"You just look gay."

"I know! I can't help it."

I shrug. "I don't mind. After what we just did, you can look as gay as you want. I'll even design you a sexy dress to wear."

"If you build it, I'll use it."

"Oh, you're so on, buster! One request, though."

"What?"

"I want it again, and again..."

"Oh. I want it too. Some other day, though. Tonight, gentle please. I'm afraid to look at my back."

"Let me see." He turns around. "Oops!"

"How bad?"

"You need cleaning and antiseptic ointment. "

"Small price to pay. And I'm sure you have some bruises." We put our clothes back and go to his bathroom. I clean scratches with warm water and soap, dry him, and put the ointment.

"Pretty Girl."

"What?"

"I wanna give you a ring. Is it to soon?"

I smile. "What, one week after my divorce was finalized? I can't imagine what took you so long."

"So, is that a yes?"

"What? No grand romantic gesture, no going down on one knee, no romantic speech? You disappoint me, Broody."

"Really? After what we did?"

I think a bit. "We both used the word forever in there, didn't we?"

"Yes we did. It sounded sincere too."

"You're right. Well done on the proposal, Broody."

"So?"

"The answer is yes, you lump. Of course. I'm not letting you go." I look at him sideways and smile at his relief. "Do you even have a ring?"

"Yeah. I bought it last week, when you told me the divorce was final."

"So, where is it?"

"In my backpack. Just a second"

He comes back with a little box and opens it for me. My heart does a little dance. I'm getting a ring from Lucas. This time, it's for real. The ring is beautiful, a two-carat princess cut diamond with a blueish tint, with two half-carat rubies around it, in a white gold setting. I let him slide it into my finger.

I extend my hand and look at the ring. "Perfect, Broody." I give him a brief kiss. "I have a question to ask you."

 _ **Lucas**_

 _"Tutormom asked me a question a couple of months ago. I'm now ready to answer. After I straighten out my mess with Julian, would you like to try it again with me?"_

 _Damn. Two beloved pairs of eyes are looking at me, expecting an answer. Brooke is offering me my dearest desire. Another shot with Brooke Davis. But... can I ignore my growing feelings, the growing pull I feel towards my best, oldest friend? I would ask for time to think, to find my heart, but I know that would just hurt the two women I love more than life itself. I look inside myself, and reach a decision..._

 _I take Haley's hand and look into her eyes. "I'll always be here for you, Jamie and Nathan." Then I turn to Brooke and smile. "Yes." She smiles back. I lose myself in her eyes for a bit._

 _Haley gets up, and it breaks the spell. "I am very happy for you two. You can count on me, just as I know I can count on you. I'll allow you two some privacy, now. Don't worry about the children, I'll give them dinner and a good night kiss from you._

 _We drive to the beach house, without speaking. I'm past happy and scared. I try to quiet the storm inside and use that most precious lesson of maturity. Patience. We walk into the house hand in hand, fingers intertwined. We climb up to my bedroom and lie down in my bed, facing each other. There's a suggestion of tears in her eyes, and a glimmer of hope too._

" _I've been killing myself with guilt and shame, since that night."_

" _I'm so sorry, Brooke. I know Julian deserved..."_

" _No!" She grabs my hands. "It's not about Julian." She purses her lips and sighs. "My marriage died that night, but it wasn't because I cheated. It's the reason I cheated."_

" _You said we needed it. I don't think I understood it, but I trusted you."_

" _You shouldn't have. I lied. I did it because I was jealous. Of you and Haley."_

 _I frown at her, startled by what she was saying._

" _Lucas, I stood next to Peyton at your wedding. It was painful, but I did it. That morning, four months ago, I found out how I could do it. I found out I knew, in some hidden corner of myself, that Peyton could never really take you away from me. But Haley could. I saw it that morning. and I was jealous. Sure, there were other things, death and shared heartbreak and us supporting each other during a difficult time. But jealousy was the biggest part of it."_

 _As she talks, her eyes turn away from me, in shame. "Brooke, stop it."_

 _She turns her eyes to me, filled with tears, and I smile. "You, stupid, stupid, woman.". I see a little anger replace some of the shame. "I've dreamed of you reaching out and claiming me for ten years. The night before my wedding, lying in bed with a very pregnant Peyton, I dreamed you'd come for me. You're killing yourself with guilt and shame for making my dearest wish come true. Idiot that I am, I didn't even know."_

 _She turns a pair of bright eyes to me, the ghost of a smile dancing in her lips. "Are you serious?"_

 _I exhale slowly, giving myself time to think. "You can forget it about Haley's part in this too. She believes in us. Completely." I pause. "Guilt and shame over wronging Julian and wrecking your marriage, that's another story. As far as I can see, he is a great father, and he's been a good husband to you."_

 _She sighs. "I don't deserve you."_

" _I don't deserve you either."_

 _We both laugh. "Damn, this is too easy," she says._

" _Don't worry. There's plenty of hard coming down the pipeline."_

" _Right. How do we do this?"_

" _One day at a time? Keep it quiet. I think neither Peyton nor Julian will receive this well, although they are both expecting it. And they are an important part of our lives."_

" _That's fine with me. Do we fuck?"_

" _Of course we fuck. That's what trying it again with you means, isn't it?"_

 _She giggles. "It's certainly part of it, but it's not what I meant. I meant, do we fuck now?"_

" _Nah. Now we make love."_

" _Good. I've been sad, lonely and hiding it for too long. I need a little Lucas to cheer me up."_

 **Brooke**

"I have a question to ask you."

"Ask away."

"Do you want another child? Ours?"

Naturally he seems astonished with the question. He knows I don't have an uterus. He paces a bit, probably trying to figure out what crazy scenario I have in my head. Suddenly he stops, realizing that the guessing game is pointless. "I would kill for a baby with you, Pretty Girl."

I can't avoid laughing, which puzzles him even further. "We're a lot more alike than we appear, Broody. That's exactly the expression I used when Haley asked me this question a little while ago. She is offering to surrogate. I didn't ask her. She just came out and offered."

He sits in the toilet. "Damn."

There are two important details."Since it would be IVF, we can do embryo screening. We can probably screen for HCM, although I would have to check that. I would want to screen for gender."

"You want a little girl." I nod. "I thought fertility clinics frowned on that practice."

"They do. But they usually do it anyways. Both Haley and I agree this family needs another girl."

"Mini Peyton needs a Mini Brooke for balance?" I can see he is truly amused. "Fine. I totally agree. But we need to give Haley a break."

"We can do out part anytime. We then leave it up to Haley when she wants to do the implantation. There's no guarantee we'll get it at first try anyways."

 _ **Lucas**_

 _We undress each other slowly, down to the bare skin. I look at her, her nipples and her eyes staring at me, her broad hips and well shaped legs. I speak, mostly to myself. "Is this a dream? Is it true, that you're finally mine again?" She responds with her full dimpled smile._

" _If it's a dream, I'm dreaming it right alongside you."_

 _I run my hands, in a feather like touch, from the sides of her breasts to her hips. She shudders, biting her lower lip in anticipation. "You seem real enough." I run a finger, along the slit between her legs, gently parting her lips. She moans, and her legs wobble. She is wet and her nub is engorged, as aroused as I've ever seen a woman. And we haven't even started._

" _I love everything about you. Your bravery and loyalty, your amazing heart, your quicksilver spirit, your endless thirst for life, you capacity for joy, your love of beauty, and even your stubborn nature and your crazy unbending pride. But beyond that, beyond all reasons and all reason, there's a fire between us that never seems to burn out."_

 _She giggles. "Beautiful words, Broody. But right now you should shut up and get on with it."_

 _Damn. Real Brooke is better than any dream._

 _We come together and kiss, our tongues caressing, her hands clasped around my neck, my hands on her hips. Without breaking the kiss, I pick her up, and carry her five steps to the bed, laying her there and lying on top of her, supporting my weight on my knees and elbows as I feel her squirming under me, looking for the right position. She spreads her legs and finds the tip of my erection with her cleft. I look into her eyes, into her impish smile as I plunge, and she eagerly pushes herself against me, embracing me, welcoming me into herself, enveloping me. So joined, we become one person, electric sensation passing from one to the other, one circuit with four arms, legs and eyes, joined and thrusting, squeezing and being squeezed. She moans softly as I plunge, and smiles, eyes flashing when I pull back, moaning again when I bury myself in her._

 _We kiss, as the electricity becomes faster, more urgent. Back and forth we go, our backs arching in search for the other, her legs around mine, her hands in my hair and neck, tracing my veins with her sharp nails. Into her eyes and into her dark wet hole I fall and disappear, becoming pure sensation, and electricity and her moaning become more urgent._

 _She pulls herself up, lips next to my ear and whispers in her hoarse, velvety voice. "I love you." There's a suggestion of joy, of opening herself, of freeing something long held under lock and key in her whispered words. As our joining becomes intense and approaches its climax, I receive this gift of her. Her heart, her body and her soul, freely given. The glorious teenager who left me so long ago, returning as a grown woman, even more beautiful. As I thrust into her one last time, and I feel her shuddering in the throes of an intense orgasm, as I feel my own coming, deep inside her, I acknowledge the gift of her, pleasure and body, heart and soul. I whisper back in her ear as we come. "Welcome back, my love."_

 **Haley**

I'm reading a book, some silly romance novel, passing the time until they emerge. I'm dying to hear about Lucas reaction to my offer. I hear them coming down and set my book aside. They arrive walking hand-in-hand. I focus on Brooke, who is clearly glowing with happiness. There's some signs of fairly rough lovemaking, and... a ring. I smile at them. "Well, guys. It appears congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, Tutormom." She extends her left hand to me.

"It's beautiful. You have good taste, Luke."

"Thanks. Brooke told me about your offer, Hales. I have no idea how to thank you."

"It's not a favor. Think of it as a collaborative project. So are you game?"

Brooke giggles. "He said the exact thing I did."

"That he would kill for a baby with you."

"That's right."

"Tell me one thing. Did the ring come before you told him or after?"

"Before."

"How was the proposal?" They exchange a glance and say nothing. "Wow, guys! Kinky!" I laugh, as my imagination produces several interesting scenarios. "So, two questions. When do you want to get married, and how do you want to go about our little project?"

"As far the baby goes, we'll do our part kind of now. The resulting embryos can just wait at your convenience for implantation. We didn't talk about your first question. What do you say, Pretty Girl?"

"Soon. Three, four months. Small and low key. Maid-of-honor?"

"Of course. Thanks. You two are celebrities. It's hard to make it really low-key."

"I know that. We could just elope, I guess. Put everybody on a plane and head to Vegas. What do you think, Pretty Girl?"

"We can make it work here. I would like the ceremony outside Lucas' beach house, and the reception inside. Just family and close friends. We can talk about a list later, Tutormom."

"I have a different set of questions, guys." I point at Brooke's finger "Is this public, or are you engaged to a secret admirer? Should we talk living arrangements?"

"I think we should tell the children and our co-parents that Brooke and I are together."

"I agree. We get them together next week and tell them. Then we go from there. What about living arrangements?"

"It's easy, if somewhat strange. I have to stay here, at least for the time being. So, Is it possible for Brooke and her boys to move in?"

"We have six bedrooms upstairs. Right now we're using five and we have one spare. If we put Jude and Davis in the spare room, and Brooke bunks with her fiancee, we're ok. But that's temporary. Do we want a three-adult, five, eventually six child household? We would need a house designed for that."

"What do you think, Pretty Girl?"

"Living with Haley and all the children?" Brooke claps her hands and smiles. "I'm game."

"What if Hales has a serious boyfriend and she wants him to move in?"

I want Lucas living in the same house as Jamie and our son. "If we make this arrangement, I would not add any man to our home if you two don't approve. And I'm perfectly aware that you would not approve of Chris. I'm dating him because he is sweet and fun, but I don't need another live in child."

"I think we could build an addition to this house to make it suitable, if you two are game. I can find an architect to talk to us on Monday. But this kind of construction will take a while and it will make it difficult for anyone to live here."

"The beach house is big enough for all of us, Broody. We could all move there for now, and have this house adapted, and then move back here when it's done."

"Hales?"

I shrug. "Fine by me. I'll pack our personal stuff and move there in a week. Can you prepare a nursery there for Nathan, Luke?"

"Sure."

"I'll be doing the same for myself and the boys. Wow! That's exciting."

"First step. Dinner on Monday. We tell the children how we're going to turn their lives upside down."

 _ **Lucas**_

 _We lie naked in each others arms, enjoying the afterglow of our lovemaking. She lies with her head on my shoulder one leg thrown across mine. She plays, casually, with the hair in my chest. I remember us lying precisely like this,in Rachel's cabin, a few weeks before we broke up._

" _Sawyer and I will be moving in with Haley's, if you don't mind."_

" _That's a good idea. She'll need you next to her."_

" _What about us?"_

" _We'll just sneak around for now. Haley will help."_

" _I don't mind sneaking around with you."_

" _It's just until I straighten things out with Julian."_

 _We slept together, and we made love again in the morning, Aside from a few stolen moments and kisses, it would be two weeks until we found the opportunity to be together again. To the outside world, we were proper and friendly. We saw each other almost every day. Sawyer is very close to Jude and Davis, and they were often together. Brooke and Julian agreed on a joint custody arrangement, where the boys lived with Brooke during the week, and stayed with Julian alternating weekends. It was an uneasy truce, as Julian was convinced I was responsible for their failed marriage, and hated seeing the twins with me. He confronted me a couple of times, but I gave him no satisfaction, merely telling him to take it up with Brooke._

 _Once Peyton heard of the divorce, she was certain that Brooke and I were together, but I never confirmed it. She also hated the idea of Brooke and Sawyer growing closer, even if she was our chosen godmother. I would go to Chicago once a month, to give Sawyer an opportunity to be with her mother, but our exchanges during these brief visits grew so bitter that I gave up. Once Sawyer turned five, she would fly to her mother during our negotiated alternating holidays and summer weeks and that would be that._

 _The beach house was our little bubble. On the weekends Julian had the twins, we often spent both nights together._

 _I got to the beach house early, and set out to make dinner. I was stirring my tomato sauce when Brooke walked in, whirlwind fashion._

" _Hello, Broody. How was your week? Mine was nice, sold a series of designs to Victoria's Secret for a nice little bundle. I've been missing you terribly, and I have a little surprise for you. What in the world are you staring at?"_

" _You."_

 _She gives me a broad dimpled smile. Her eyes are bright with mischief, and I know whatever little surprise she has, I'm probably going to enjoy. "How long until dinner? I'm starving."_

" _There's warm bread in the oven, and a bottle of Chianti on the table."_

" _You really know the way to this girl's heart." She saunters around, opening the wine, pouring two glasses and eating small pieces of bread with olive oil. She also grabs some veggies from the fridge and tosses us a salad. She feeds me bread and salad, together with sweet little kisses, while I stir the clam sauce and toss it with the linguine._

 _Dinner conversation is the latest about the children, specially our godson's romantic woes with his classmate Madison, who seems to be playing with our little hero's heart._

" _...If she hurts him, I'm going to hurt the little slut right back." Nobody better hurt one of our boys in Brooke's presence. She's the scariest mamma bear I've ever seen, mom and Haley included._

" _I heard some similar threats from my five-year-old's mouth."_

" _Well, Sawyer and I can join forces, then. How's Sawyer doing?"_

" _You know how it goes. She's always a little quiet the week after Chicago. She called Haley "mom" yesterday. When she realized it, she apologized a lot and got real broody afterwards."_

" _Damn."_

" _I know. It can't be helped, Pretty Girl."_

" _Can I take her shopping some afternoon next week? I find retail therapy and a little salon pampering does wonders for any girl's spirit."_

 _I laugh. "Would it work for her mother?" I can't really picture Brooke and Peyton doing girly things together. If I had to guess, they would just seriously get in each others nerves._

" _Of course it would."_

" _Then it will probably work for her too. Thank you."_

 _After dinner, we go up to the bedroom, and I sit at the bed, while Brooke disappears into the adjoining bathroom. When she comes back, my mouth opens involuntarily. Brooke comes out wearing one of her old cheering outfits. The sexy one, with the bare middle._

 _She looks at me with pleading eyes. "Mr. Scott. I'm so sorry. I forgot to bring my assignment."_

 _I love these games. I'm already getting hard. I frown at her and reply in a hard voice."I'm sorry, Miss Davis. You know the rules. You get no credit for the assignment."_

" _Please, Mr. Scott. I can't get a bad grade. I'll do anything."_

 _I give my best imitation of a pervy smile. "Anything?"_

 _She approaches me, placing her hands on my knees and bending forward, giving me a close up of her cleavage. I pretend to be speechless, and utterly bewitched by her display. Not a lot of pretending involved."Miss Davis, I'm a married man!"_

" _She'll never know."_

" _All right, Miss Davis. But first you must be punished."_

 _Her smile turns pervy as well. Her voice fairly drips with honey. "Oh, Mr. Scott. Will you use you belt again? Please?"_

" _I think my hand will be more than enough this time."_

" _Oh, but I've been so bad!"_

" _Ten strokes. And you get to count them."_

" _Make it twenty, Mr. Scott. That way I'll remember you when I make out with my boyfriend later."_

" _Twenty it is. You're quite the little slut, Miss Davis."_

" _Yes. But right now, I'm your slut, Mr. Scott."_

" _All right. You know what to do."_

 _She slowly removes her panties and lies across my knees. "I'm ready, Mr Scott."_

" _Let's get started." I slap her left cheek. Hard._

" _One!"_

 _Now the right cheek._

" _Two!"_

 _Next I part her slit with my fingers. She is dripping wet, and I caress her, slipping my thumb in as I slide my index finger across her nub. She moans loudly. After a few seconds of that, I remove my hand and slap her again. Left cheek first. "Three!" Then right cheek "Four!". Then it's back at her slit, a little longer this time. By the time the count reaches sixteen, she comes, trembling and melting on my lap, as I hold her with my left arm, and caress her with my right hand. "Oh, Mr. Scott. You're the best teacher... Seventeen!, Eighteen!" The count ends with both her cheeks bright pink. She's going to remember this anytime she sits down for a week at least. I grab a little bottle of baby oil from the nightstand and give her a rubbing, to soothe a little her stinging buttocks._

 _She stands in front of me, eyes downcast, whispering in a girlish tone. "I'll be a better, girl, Mr. Scott. Promise."_

" _Well, Miss Davis," I proceed in an haughty tone. "You may begin by helping me a bit."_

" _How can I help you, Mr. Scott?"_

 _I open my pants I show her my erect penis. "You see what you do to me?"_

 _She opens her eyes wide. "Oh, Mr. Scott. It's so big! So hard! Surely you don't expect it would fit in my tiny little hole. No way."_

" _Miss Davis! It's entirely your fault it got this way. You can't expect me to go around the school like this!"_

" _You're right. I guess I'll have to try, at least." She looks at my erection with a doubtful expression. " How about I try to help you with my mouth?"_

" _That would be a good start. I'm sure I can give you some credit for effort, Miss Davis."_

 _She kneels in front of me, and looks into my eyes, as she takes me in all the way to the root. I close my eyes and let her do the work, moaning a bit from time to time. She's become an expert over the years._

" _Miss Davis."_

 _She spits me out. "Yes, Mr. Scott."_

" _There's only so much one can do orally. Let's try that tiny hole of yours. Call it an experiment."_

" _Where do you want me."_

" _Why don't you lean over that chair? Open your legs a bit. A bit more. Perfect."_

 _I enter her from behind. She bends her lower back to improve the angle. "Mr. Scott! It's too big! You're going to split me in half!"_

" _You will find that you're more elastic than you think, Miss Davis." I grab her by the hips and start a slow back-and-forth."_

" _You're so smart, Mr. Scott. It feels so good, your huge thing in my tiny little hole. It feels I'm going to explode. But, sir, you might want to move a little faster, please." She moans loudly._

 _It takes me a couple of minutes to finish, just as she is coming again._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Haley**

We are getting our act together for our family dinner. Brooke is cutting veggies into a bowl for a salad, Lucas is setting places at the dining room table. Sawyer, a tall five-year-old, uses a chair with a pillow on the seat. The twins, nearly three, use booster seats. Jamie, at ten, counts as a grown up. I set up a portable crib, so we can keep baby Nathan nearby.

The doorbell rings. "Luke, do you mind picking up the pizza and paying?" He's the one who keeps a wallet in his pocket.

"Sure."

"Just call the kids, Tutormom. I'll finish setting up the table."

I get near the stairs and shout "Jimmy Jam!"

In a few seconds his face shows up at the top. "Yeah?"

"Gather the troops and march them downstairs. Pizza is here."

"Aye, aye, m'am." I smile to myself. He's always been fond of pirates.

We manage to get everybody seated, with pizza in front of them. Jude and Davis get their pizza cut up in little squares that they can eat with a fork or their fingers.

Jamie immediately realizes this is not just dinner together. "So, oh grown-ups. What's the occasion?"

Lucas begins. "We do have three pieces of news to share. First, Brooke and I are getting married."

Jamie is the first to react. "Hey! That's great. Congratulations you guys." He's always been a Brucas shipper. The twins are confused, as they look to Sawyer to know how to react. Jude breaks the silence. "Sawy?"

She sits straight, clearly trying to appear adult for the twins. "It's good, minions. Daddy and aunt Brooke are lonely, and they want to be together."

Davis articulates their concern "But... what about Daddy? He's not Daddy anymore?"

"Of course uncle Julian is still your daddy, and mommy is still my mommy."

"It's ok, then?"

"Yeah. It's ok."

She turns to Lucas. "It's fine, Daddy. I love aunt Brooke. But... did you date? I never seen you even kiss. And half the time you're like "yes, Miss Davis, no Mr. Scott"."

I don't think I had ever seen Brooke blush. Whatever they've been doing, must be pretty kinky. I decide to throw in my two cents. "They've been dating quietly, sweety. Brooke needed to finalize her divorce, and her dating Lucas would make it complicated, so they kept it quiet. That's all."

Sawyer is still concerned. "When are you getting married?"

"In about three months, we think."

"Mommy and uncle Julian know?"

"No. They are the next people we will tell."

"Can I see your ring?"

"Sure." Brooke first shows Sawyer the ring, and then the boys.

"There were three things?" Jamie interjects.

"The second thing is that I'm moving in with you guys."

"Wow! I get the minions every night?"

"Unless they are with their father, or you with your mother, yes."

"Can we sleep in Sawy's room?"

"You'll have your own rooms."

Jamie makes a face. "Not enough rooms, uncle Lucas."

"That's the third thing. We need to make a big reform in this house. Basically to add more rooms. That means we all move out, temporarily, until the new rooms are complete."

"And where are we all staying?"

"The beach house."

Jamie still looks thoughtful. "The beach house is fine. I have one request, though."

"What?"

"One kiss. To show you're not pulling our legs."

Brooke gets up and saunters around the table. "That's easy, Jimmy Jam." She sits on Lucas' lap and gives him a brief, searing hot kiss. Sawyer leads a little applause, and Brooke stands up and bows.

"Thank you, thank you."

 **Brooke**

"Nonfat caramel latte for Brooke." I pick up my coffee and bring it to the little table, where Julian is patiently waiting for me. I take in his wrinkled clothes and his tired eyes with a pang of guilt and shame. He's a nice guy, a great father and his only mistake was falling in love with me. For his trouble, he gets heartbreak and alternate weekends with his sons. And I'm about to stick the knife a little deeper.

His eyes latch onto the ring in my left hand. "Ah. I see the reason for this little reunion. Congratulations, I guess. Who's the fool?"

I give him a level stare. "Lucas."

"Of course. The Ink Prince himself." Something in his eyes uncoils. He frowns as he examines me, red sundress, white purse and three-inch heels, gold hoop earrings and hair in a loose ponytail. I can't suppress the tiny smile at his examination. I know I'm looking fine. "There's something different. If I didn't know better, I'd ask if you're pregnant." His frown deepens as he thinks. Suddenly, a smile. "I know. You're relaxed. Ever since I've known you, you've been this tight little spring. You loosen up sometimes, after a few drinks, post-coital or after playing with your sons for a bit, but never completely. You're here, informing your ex about your moving on with your high school sweetheart. You should be tight as a drum. Instead, you're concerned and sad, but relaxed."

He is absolutely right. "That's pretty perceptive of you."

"I never realized... that's what I was up against. After what happened with Peyton, I was afraid to go after you. He told me I would be a fool if I didn't. He fucking married Peyton, had a child with her, moved away. But you were always holding back. A little piece of yourself that belonged to him alone... " His words and his eyes trail into nothing. Then he focus back on my, less sad, more demanding. "Something changed. What happened when Nathan died? I know that's when I lost you."

Should I tell him? He deserves something. "Peyton basically destroyed their marriage. Lucas and Haley begun to turn to each other in the aftermath. There's something rather special between those two, and I should have been happy for them. Instead, I got jealous and got in the way. Then I couldn't live with myself."

"How did you get in the way?"

I flinch. "Does it matter?"

"A little. So you cheated on me."

"We could have worked it out, if you hadn't left. It's not like I was having an affair. I was just struggling with my own feelings."

"You could have come after me."

"I know. I nearly did."

"But he was there, just waiting..."

"No. He was there, slowly falling in love with Haley."

"And, again, you got in the way."

"I offered him a choice. He chose us."

He gets up and starts pacing. "I need time to make my peace with this, Brooke. I have a work project in LA. A documentary to produce, that should take some six months. Would you let me take the twins with me?"

"For six months? You're out of your mind. You'll be busy and you'll end up stashing then in some studio daycare or paying some caregiver or another to be with them. I grew up like that, Julian. There is no way I'd let you do this to our sons."

Julian's shoulders sag in defeat. He mutters indistinctly to himself and walks away, without looking back. I know this conversation is not over.

 **Lucas**

I texted her from the airport, so my presence doesn't come as a total surprise. I knock on the door, and she opens a few seconds later. Barefoot, with a small jeans shorts and a white wifebeater over a sports bra. Her hair is tied back on a messy bun and she is all peppered with paint. Face , arms, clothing, legs and even her feet. I hear some metal band at high volume from somewhere inside. She also has a bright smile in her face, a light I haven't seen in a long time. She hasn't looked this good since... no. She has never looked this good.

"Looking good, Miss Sawyer."

"Well, thank you, Mr. Scott." She tries to look past me to the street. "Where's Sawyer?" Her smile loses some of its shine.

"It's just me. Sorry."

"This can't be good." She turns around and walks in, and I follow her. She picks up a pair of glasses of wine, takes off the cork of a half-empty bottle of red and pours two glasses. She takes a large swig and turns to me. "All right, hit me."

"You're off the wagon."

"It's under control, baby."

"You know you can lose your visitation rights. Please don't do this. Sawyer needs her mom."

"You didn't fly all the way here to get on my case over this. What do you want?"

"Nothing. I came to tell you I'm getting married."

"To Brooke."

"Yes."

She smirks at me. "You must be so happy."

"I am. We are."

"You know what? Fuck you. Go back to Tree Hill and be happy with your slut and my daughter.

When is the wedding?"

"Three months."

"Am I invited?"

"You know you are."

"I guess I'll come. I may have a thing or two to share at the reception."

I get into the car, but before starting, I decide to make a phone call.

"Hi, Ben."

"Lucas! Nice to hear from you. Any problems?"

Ben Johnson is the attorney who handled the divorce. "Peyton is off the wagon."

"Ah. You want to go after her visitation rights?"

"I just want some court mandated drug testing. I need to make sure I'm not putting Sawyer in danger by sending her to be with her mother."

"That should be easy. Do you have any evidence of abuse?"

"Just my own testimony. I could sign an affidavit."

"Why don't you stop at the office?"

"I was headed to the airport, but I can make a detour. I'll be there in forty minutes."

 _ **Brooke**_

 _The master bedroom at Lucas' beach house is quickly becoming my favorite place in the whole world. There's a romantic canopy king-size bed, a large desk with a serious leather office chair, a sofa, a soft bear rug and a gas fireplace, double glass doors leading to a balcony overlooking the sea and an outdoors loveseat. Adjoining the bedroom, a huge walk-in closet and a modern bathroom with a serious shower and a round Jacuzzi. It's the perfect setting for a pair of secret lovers to forget about the whole world outside and lose themselves in each other._

 _In the three months we've been doing this, we've spent maybe seven or eight nights together here. Not exactly sleeping, since our mutual physical hunger seems to grow, as we spend more time together. The nights together are better than great. But I miss the easy day-to-day experience. The small moments of intimacy, kissing goodbye in the morning, chatting over breakfast or watching him read a book in bed. Pretty soon he'll have an infant to care for, and I'll get even less of him. Right now I'm his lover, and I definitely want more._

 _We're in the Jacuzzi. I'm sitting between his legs, my back against his chest, and his arms around me._

 _"Lucas."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Are you happy?"_

 _"Right this second, I'm in cloud nine."_

 _"I guess I was looking for a broader perspective..."_

 _"If you're asking what I think you are, the answer is that this is nice, but I'd like more Brooke in my life."_

 _It's nice to know we're on the same page. "I'd like to give you more. But how?"_

 _"Sawyer and I could come have dinner with you and the boys once in a while. We could even spend the night."_

 _I sigh. "In the morning I can do her hair while you prepare breakfast. Then you drop me at the store, on the way to drop the kids at daycare."_

 _"Can you fit a booster in your backseat?" I nod. "I come back with your car at lunchtime, and pick you up. We can have lunch at your home, or at a restaurant. Then you drop me off at my car."_

 _"This sounds like a plan. Tuesday night?"_

 _"I'll come by with Sawyer around six."_

 _We get out of the bathtub and dry ourselves. It's large white cotton towels, soft like a cloud. I stand in front of a full length mirror, looking at myself naked, and enjoying the attention from Lucas._

 _"You're such an exhibitionist"_

 _"I'll tell you a secret."_

 _"What?"_

 _"For about two months, I stripped in a high class joint in New York. I was their main attraction too."_

 _I do a subtle grind in front of the mirror, and I see him getting hard in response. "When was that?"_

 _"About three months after our carriage ride. Victoria was really getting on my nerves. There was a lot of pressure. Just running and the gym and working my butt off at CoB was not enough to keep me sane. So, I took a few quiet lessons and auditioned at this club midtown."_

 _"Did it work?"_

 _"It helped. I used a mask during my act. I even did lap dances a few times, although I charged through the nose for those."_

 _"What was your stage name?"_

 _I flush. "Penny Scott."_

 _He laughs softly. "Why did you stop?"_

 _"I saw an acquaintance in the crowd. One of CoB's lawyers. He wanted to pay the two grand fee for the lap dance. Got mad when I turned it down. He started a stink. I just left through the back door and never came back. Did you ever pay for a lap dance?"_

 _"No. I've been to a stripper club a grand total of two times."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I can't stand those places. Raised by a single mother. I hate the empty eyes and the predatory atmosphere. I assume if I had seen you on the stage, I might have changed my mind about it."_

 _"No you wouldn't. I was debasing myself. You would have seen it instantly and you would have hated it."_

 _"Can I still get the two grand lap dance?"_

 _I smile at my reflection at the mirror. "Of course. I'm not sure I could get two grand now, even with inflation. I'm not nineteen anymore."_

 _Lucas snickers a bit. "What?"_

 _"I don't know how to say this in a way you'll believe."_

 _"Try it."_

 _"You could get more now than you did then, even discounting inflation."_

 _"With stretch marks? These breasts?"_

 _"I love you, and that affects the way I see you. But I'm a guy, Brooke, and I get how other guys see you as well. So this is an objective statement, trying to set love aside for a second."_

 _"All right, go ahead."_

 _"The stripper stage. It's not just about your looks. It's also about how you move, and it's about presence. You still look incredible. This is a well-lighted bathroom, as harsh a light as possible, and you look sexy enough to put most playboy centerfolds to shame. With a little practice I'm sure you haven't lost anything in the moves department. The thing is presence. You've always had it in spades. But presence is like wine, it improves with age. At twenty you had promise. Now, you're just beginning to show the full presence of a mature Brooke. The great divas, Taylor, Deneuve or Madonna, for example, peaked after forty. Monroe died at thirty-six and she was still improving. You've spent four years with a professional movie buff. I'm sure you've heard this before."_

 _I giggle. "I think he tried to say it. But you're the one with the words." I get close to him, caress his rough face. "You're so good to me." I give him a light kiss. "You were absolutely right."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"You said it not a hundred yards from here."_

 _He smiles. "I'm the guy for you, Brooke Davis."_

 _"That's right, baby. And I'm the girl for you."_

 _We go back to the bedroom, and we make love slowly on the bear rug, with the fireplace going. We do it by the light of the gas flames, with me on top, and we take it very slow. Hands intertwined, bending down for a kiss or two. There's no rush to get anywhere, just enjoying the ride, the closeness. I've spent my life fractured, holding together the pieces of me with stubbornness and chutzpah. The man under me, inside me makes me feel whole. Mother, daughter, friend, fashion diva, party girl, lover, wife... he brings all the pieces together. Here, I'm just a woman. Fucking her man. No pretense, no subterfuge, nothing. Just me. And him._

 _"Lucas."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What would happen, if I said another man's name while we are fucking? If I said "Ohh, Julian.."?"_

 _"I'd laugh."_

 _"You would?"_

 _"I'd assume you did it on purpose, to tease me."_

 _"What if it was not a joke, but a slip?"_

 _"Nothing would happen. You've been with him for years. We're human. All it matters is that you're choosing me."_

 _"If it happened while I was fucking him, it would probably destroy my marriage." He laughs. It's bitter, not happy. "What?"_

 _"I've been there. Three months after Sawyer was born. I had been having a persistent erotic dream involving you, and a Jacuzzi. Peyton and I were screwing, a quick one, in case Sawyer awoke. I was sleep deprived, and horny, and I called your name as I came."_

 _"Shit."_

 _"Two weeks later we were moving to Chicago."_

 _"Double shit. So that was why."_

 _"Right. One slip. Can we change subjects?"_

 _"What do you want to talk about?"_

 _"How about how sexy you look from this angle?"_

 _"How about the erotic dreams with me you had while married to Peyton."_

 _"Who cares about dreams, when I have reality right here, doing a wonderful little dance with me inside."_

 _"Fair enough. I'd like to hear more about those dreams, though." I pick up the pace a bit._

 _"You play dirty."_

 _"Is there any other way to play?"_

 _He laughs and arches his back, changing the angles a bit, and sending little shivers from my toes to my eyebrows. "Hmmm, Julian."_

 _He snickers. "Faster, Hales."_

 _"Ohh, you're mean."_

 _"I love you."_

 _"And I... Love... You." And up in flames we go._

 **Lucas**

She stomps into our bedroom, banging the door on the way in. "I'm going to kill that motherfucker!"

I feel sorry already for the poor motherfucker. He crossed the wrong person. I get up and try to hug her, getting a two handed push in the chest for my trouble. "What happened, Pretty Girl?"

She points a finger at my face. "Don't Pretty Girl me! I got summoned to a meeting with Julian's divorce lawyer. I knew he wanted to fiddle with our custody arrangements. The motherfucker proposed splitting them! Can you imagine?"

"Who did he want?"

"They said he prefered Jude, but he was open to negotiating the point."

"Fuck."

"I told them I'd see him in court, and that I'd be seeking full custody. Of both of them!" That last was shouted.

"I don't understand. There is no way Julian wants to separate the twins... Ah. It's a negotiating ploy."

"That's right. Probably suggested by some jackass lawyer. And the motherfucker went along with it."

Later, Brooke is sitting in a kitchen chair, giving three-month-old Nathan a bottle, while I'm putting the dinner dishes in the machine. Haley is actually in New Orleans for a couple of days, performing at a charity concert. She's reopened the Red Bedroom studio, and she's been working with Chris to put together a new record. Brooke's phone rings, and I pick it up.

"It's Julian."

Brooke shakes her head. "I can't talk to him. Ask what he wants, please."

"Brooke's phone. Lucas speaking."

"Hi, Lucas. Can I talk to her?" He sounds tired and sad.

"She doesn't want to talk to you. And honestly, I don't blame her. What were you thinking, man?"

"Please, tell her I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. It was stupid, I know we can't split them apart. It was my mother and the damn lawyer. They kept insisting, and I ended up agreeing just to shut them up."

"Wait. Let me talk to her."

"I don't want to hear it, Broody."

"He is just apologizing. He says his mother and the lawyer kept insisting..."

"Sylvia. God, I hate that woman. It had to be her evil finger in this story. Tell him I want full custody, and that him and Sylvia can go fuck themselves."

"She says she wants full custody, and that you and Sylvia can go do something I won't repeat."

"Tell her fine."

"He says he will give you full custody."

"What? Put him on speaker."

"Julian! What are you blabbing about?"

"I'm so sorry, Brooke. It was stupid."

"Yeah yeah. What do you mean by giving me full custody? I want you in their lives, dickhead!"

"I don't mean to abandon them. I need some time away, I need to get back to my career and I recognize you guys are much better equipped to take care of them than I am, specially on location."

"So? What do you actually want?"

"Visitation rights. Alternate weekends when I am in Tree Hill, Time for vacations and some visits on location. I don't need it on paper, I'll be more than happy to trust on your goodwill."

"Shit, Julian. You know the last thing I want is to keep them away from you. You're a great father and they love you. I don't want them spending more than a week away at a time for now. It gets confusing for them. This will change as they grow older. You might also want to consider taking Sawyer along, sometimes. They are much happier when they are with their princess."

"You'd be ok with that, Lucas?"

"Yes. I would. She is very attached to them too."

"All right. Again, Brooke, I'm very sorry. I should never let my mom get involved in these things."

"You're right about that."

"I'll be sending you custody papers tomorrow. I'm going to LA next week, probably for three months. I hope you can make arrangements to bring them to visit a couple of times."

"Sure. Be safe, Julian."

"Thanks. Lucas."

"Yes?"

"Take care of them."

"You know I will."

"Bye."

 _ **Haley**_

 _The first contractions come right after dinner. I'm thirty nine weeks along, so it's safe to assume these are the real thing. Lucas is upstairs, playing some videogame with Jamie and Sawyer. I raise my voice. "Luke!"_

 _He walks down the stairs. "Yes?"_

 _"I think it's time. No hurry. The contractions are more than five minutes apart. There's a long way to go. Call Brooke and Deb. We'll head to the hospital once they get here."_

 _I call Jamie and Sawyer down._

 _"What's up, mom?"_

 _"It's time, babies."_

 _Sawyer squeals, clapping her hands. "Wow! Baby Nathan is coming!"_

 _"We'll follow the plan, guys. Aunt Brooke and Nanny Deb are coming with Jude and Davis. They'll stay here, while Lucas and I go to the hospital. When Nathan is ready to show up we'll call, and everybody will go there to meet him."_

 _Jamie makes his junior version of the Scott smirk, which twists my heart. "Why can't we just stay there?"_

 _"It might be a long, boring time. I'll be paying attention to baby Nathan, and Luke will be paying attention to me. Just go with it, guys."_

" _All right mom."_

 _At the hospital, they take me to a room. Soon the doctor comes and examines us. "The baby is in breach position. I want to try to reposition it. It's going to hurt, but the alternative is a C-section, which will hurt worse."_

 _Damn. Doctors tend to minimize the expectation of pain. What does it mean... He pushes my belly. Hard! And it does hurt like crazy, so I scream and hold onto Luke's hand. Suddenly, something snaps into place, and the pain stops. I smile when I see Luke's face covered in tears._

 _"Hey, big baby. Only I get to cry, all right?" For the hundredth time, I have this small pang of regret._

 _"Hey. This is a first for me. I hate seeing you in pain, and I'm terrified something may go wrong."_

 _"I'm scared too, Luke. So, we go through it together, right?"_

 _"Right."_

 _The whole night goes by, as the contractions become more intense and bunched together. The doctor comes back around four in the morning._

 _"You're six centimeters. It's time for an epidural."_

 _The anesthesiologist comes a few minutes later and does this slightly scary procedure on my back. After it's done, I'm numb from the waist down, and there's no more pain with the contractions, just pressure. Things keep moving slowly. Around nine, Brooke walks into the room. She walks up to Lucas and kisses him._

 _"Hey, Tutormom. How is it coming along?"_

 _"There was a little pain earlier, but it's all fine now. I got an epidural, and I haven't felt pain since."_

 _"Last time they checked, she was eight centimeters. They said Nathan is probably going to show up before lunch. Is everybody outside?"_

 _"Yup. Even Dan."_

 _"Would you send Jamie and Sawyer in for a bit?"_

 _"Sure."_

 _"Brooke walks out and a few seconds later Jamie and Sawyer come in, hand in hand." Jamie speaks for both of them. "Hi mom. Is everything all right?"_

 _I smile at them. "Everything is just fine, with both your brother and myself. It shouldn't be long now."_

 _They rush to embrace me, and Luke joins in, for a family hug. I look at the door after they depart. "You have to ask him."_

 _"I will. But we need to tell him first."_

 _"He's too young, Luke."_

 _"He's Jamie." Luke speaks his name like that of a superhero. " And he deserves to know."_

 _I shrug. "You're the father, so I defer to you in this. Should we do it together?"_

 _"No, I'll do it. Give it a week." I look at his face and nod._

 _"Will you give me a little girl moment with Brooke?"_

 _"Sure. I'll send her in."_

 _"Hey, Tigger." We wait, while another contraction hits. The strongest one yet._

 _She looks at me with the softest smile. "Hey."_

 _"I know this is not easy. You don't need to hide from me."_

 _"It's a little confusing for all three of us." She takes my hand and sits on the bed. "But it's a good thing anyways. He is going to be so loved, sister. So loved."_

 _"I know. I'm sorry."_

 _"For what, silly girl?"_

 _"For grabbing a piece of your guy for myself."_

 _She smiles. "He was yours long before he was mine. I thank you every day for bringing him back to me. He makes me whole. And it makes me so proud, to see him being there for you and your boys."_

 _"Our boys, Brooke. This odd-shaped family is just as much yours as it is mine." I grab her hand in both of mine. "He is going to tell Jamie. And then he is going to ask him."_

 _She smiles. "About time."_

 _"Aren't you afraid he's too young?"_

 _"He's Jamie." Same hero-worshiping tone. "And he deserves to know."_

 _I can't avoid laughing. "What?"_

 _"Lucas used the exact same words and tone when I asked this question a few minutes ago. You're more alike than anyone knows."_

 _"Mouth once said we have the same heart."_

 _We stay quiet for a bit, and the next contraction hits me like a fist. This time I feel a little pain._

 _"You better send the doctor in." Lucas comes back and grabs my hand, while the nurse examines me._

 _"You're nearly ten centimeters. It's time to go." A few painful minutes later, I'm holding my second son in my arms, and smiling like an idiot. He's bigger than newborn Jamie was, peachfuzz blonde hair and slate-gray eyes. He spends a little time in my arms, and the nurses whisk him away._

 _They take me back to the previous room, returning Nathan to me, clean, swaddled and asleep._

 _Everybody comes in, then. Deb, Brooke, all four children and Dan. Lucas stands next to me, a hand lightly resting on my shoulder._

 _"Family, may we present Nathan Eugene Scott? Nate, this is your family."_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kids are all in bed, and Brooke is upstairs putting the finishing touches on her ensemble. I'm wearing a prototype black Brooke Davis suit, with a blue cotton shirt, no tie and a pair of Ferragamos. It's the first time we're going out since Nathan was born, and I confess I'm feeling a little guilty.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I really don't like leaving you here by yourself with the whole troop."

She is barefoot, wearing a pair of exercise shorts, a Bobcats jersey and she has her hair in a bun. "You're being silly. This is one of the best parts of our arrangement. Any one of us can take care of all five."

"Still, I wish we had hired a nanny, and you could come with us."

"It's better this way. You go clubbing, with Brooke, Rachel and whoever is her flavor of the month. I'll go for dinner and a movie tomorrow with Jason, which is more my speed anyways." Jason is the new history teacher at Tree Hill High. He's good looking, smart, a little too young, and seems to be seriously into Haley.

"You should have him over, you know? I certainly approve."

"It's too soon. I'm not introducing a guy to the kids unless I know he's sticking around."

"He's certainly a keeper."

She laughs. "Maybe you should date him, then."

Brooke comes down the stairs. She is wearing a dress, burgundy red, midthigh, no back and a deep neckline exposing a black lace bra and a mouthwatering cleavage. Her hair is done in loose waves to the middle of her back, with a couple of strands framing her face. Her lipstick is dark red, and she is wearing black fishnet stockings and low boots with three-inch heels. On top of all that, she is smiling, a radiant, full dimpled smile."Who should he date?"

Haley answers her. "Jason. Lucas likes him more than I do."

"Too much of a good boy for you, if you ask me. You like them a little edgy. He's more my type."

The two girls turn to me, as I stand there, turned speechless by the sexy vision before me. "Hm., Hm."

Brooke smile deepens, as she looks at me with amusement. She knows she's achieved the desired effect. She twirls around, strutting her stuff and asks softly. "So, you like it?"

I finally recover the power of speech. "Wow. Am I supposed to dance with you, worship you or take you back to our room and ravish you?"

Both of them laugh. "Maybe all three. You look nice."

"And you, my love, look like a potential riot."

"That's the idea, Broody."

The club was a new one, in a fashionable place in Durham, near to the Duke campus. There was a huge line in front, mostly college kids. Of course, Brooke and Rachel rate VIP treatment, so we get ushered to a mezzanine overlooking the dance floor. Rachel's date was waiting for us there, early thirties, a former NFL quarterback turned businessman, a broad smile on his dark face. Introductions are made, a few shots downed, and we are at the dance floor.

There's a lot of beautiful women in the club, but only one Brooke. All eyes turn to her, some in lust, some in envy, as she abandons herself to the music. Eyes half-closed, a small smile directed at me, one that seems to connect directly to my groin. We dance for a long time, until a slow tune allows me to hold her sweaty, sweetly perfumed body close to mine, and just sway with her. A kiss, slow and deep, is just a continuation of the dancing by other means, the taste of lime and tequila in our tongues as we lose ourselves in each other.

She whispers in my ear. "Not bad for an old mother of twins."

"Fishing for a compliment, Davis?"

She giggles. "Always."

"Well, then. Not bad at all."

We go back upstairs, and she wraps herself around me. Making out with Brooke in public never gets old. We're both aware of the envious and wistful looks around us, adding a little spice to something which is already an incredible rush just by itself. The fire between us has become more intense since high school, but we are both better at playing with it. Enjoying it, guiding it to heightened pleasure in each other, rather than just letting it consume us. We go back to the dance floor, teasing each other a bit more, stretching the moment. We exchange partners. She dances with an intense Latino boy, with tats and piercings, and I dance with a dreamy willowy blonde in a tight silver dress, all the while exchanging glances and smiling. Then we're back together, her ass grinding into me with total abandon, while my hands hold her sweaty waist, and I kiss her neck in time with the music.

"Where's Rachel?"

"I think they're gone."

"Wanna go home?"

"Actually, there's a fancy little hotel right next door. I made a reservation."

"Smart man. I knew there was a reason I kept you around."

It's a nice room, with light carpeting and dark wood furniture, nondescript art in the walls, a leather armchair and a large king-size bed. As ordered, there's a bottle of Crystal in an ice bucket, a bowl of fresh strawberries and a smaller bowl of whipped cream.

Wordlessly, she turns her back to me, and pulls her hair away to the front, exposing her zipper. I open it in one fluid motion, letting the weight of the fabric pull it down, pooling it at her feet. She steps out of the dress, looking like a pin up model. Black lace bra and panties, and a garter belt, holding up the fishnets. We've both added a couple of tats over the past months. Along her right side, a long stemmed red rose, beautifully rendered, breaks the starkness of her black ensemble. My matching rose is small, partially wrapped around my right shoulder. We also have tiny cosmic balance, yin-and-yang symbols, hers in the back of her neck, right below the hairline, and mine on my left ankle.

I tease her a bit. "Cute."

She takes up my challenge, smiling and pointing a manicured finger at me. "Who you're calling cute, mister?"

"I don't know." I roll my eyes. "It can't be you. You ain't cute. You're a sexy goddess."

"That's right. And you'd better remember that." She saunters down the room and sits in the broad leather chair, laying back, crossing her legs and giving me a small smile. "How about some bubbly?"

I pop the cork and serve two flutes, kneeling at her feet. We touch glasses. "To them."

She corrects me. "Us and them."

I nod. "Us and them." The two of us... and those six at home.

After sipping some of the bubbly, I unzip her booties and remove them, giving her an unsolicited but highly appreciated foot rub, which makes her purr like a kitten. The trick for keeping Brooke happy has always been these small attentions. For all her brilliance and sophistication, she's a simple girl at heart. One of the many things I adore about her.

I start kissing and nibbling the inner side of her thighs. "It's not that I mind what you're doing..."

"What, then?"

"You're overly... dressed."

"Easily remedied." I get up and start undoing my tie. "Wanna help?"

She looks at me through half-lidded eyes and smiles. "I'd rather watch."

I make a little production out of undressing for her. I see her eyes cloud with desire, the tip of her tongue showing up between her slightly parted lips, and her fingers lightly caressing herself over the panties. The fire goes both ways. She's just as turned on by me as I am by her.

Once I'm done I turn around and hang our clothing, so we can look a little less crumpled tomorrow. Brooke gets up and approaches, handing me her bra as she does it. I turn around and I spend a few seconds enjoying the view of her full breasts and dark pink nipples. The same night we got the yin-and-yang tats, Brooke decided to get her nipples pierced. Maybe too much tequila. I was rather dubious about the idea, but staring at them now, with these tiny golden spears across them, I have to agree they look very, very sexy. They also became a little more sensitive, and interesting to the fingers, lips and tongue.

"I love these piercings."

She pushes her shoulders back and swings them a bit, showing off. "I love them too." She laughs softly. "You're the only guy who's ever going to see them."

I extend a finger and caress one of them, watching them both stand to attention. "Did you think of that when you were doing it?"

"Oh, yeah. Three little things of mine that are exclusively yours forever. These two. And my whole heart."

We don't really need any foreplay. We are both as wired as a pair of violin strings. So we do our first the hard way, standing up, no support. She drops her panties and circles my neck with her arms. I lift her up by her buttocks and enter her, as we continue kissing and she crosses her legs on my back. We dance, her thighs and back, and my arms doing the effort, while we continue kissing. It takes about a minute of it until we both come, turning our careful dance chaotic. We moan, and we scream. I would probably have dropped her, if she hadn't tightened her double hold on my neck and waist as she came. Instead of our usual after-cuddle, we end up tumbling towards the bed and laughing.

Suddenly she stops laughing and turns serious. She lies on her side, facing me, and I do the same. She runs her fingers lightly down my face. "Thank you, Broody. I needed this."

"No need to thank me. I enjoyed it just as much as you did."

She sighs and looks a little distant. "I know."

"What is it?"

"Julian is coming back tomorrow." She laughs a bit. "This is so wrong."

"What?"

"Mentioning an ex right after sex."

"He's not just an ex." I smile at her and get closer, a hand on her hip, our noses about a foot apart. "And I completely understand that he would be in your mind, even right this second. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to share this with me."

"Why aren't you jealous of him? By all rights, you should be."

"I trust your choice."

She smiles. "That's because I didn't choose you over him."

"No?"

"No. For once in my life, I chose myself. I chose to be whole, rather than broken. That's what makes this thing between us so true. I know it's pretty much the same with you."

"I never thought about it this way, but you're right. I didn't choose you over Haley. I just chose myself. It sounds a little selfish, though."

"It is, a little. It's also wise. This is the real lesson behind Dan and Victoria. You're no good to anybody if you're broken, including your children."

"You're saying they are not evil, just broken. It's hard to really believe that."

"Don't you ask yourself how could your mother have ever loved that man?"

"I've been tempted to ask her this question many times, but I never did." I look into Brooke's eyes and smile. "The truth is, you're right. I know the answer. The boy she loved wasn't evil. He was proud, stubborn and foolish, that's all. Just like me."

"Not just like you, thank goodness. You were raised by Karen."

"You were raised by nobody, and you still turned out better than any of us."

"Well, thank you. I got lucky." She pauses and touches my chest. "I met you."

We kiss, and then kiss some more. We move into slow love-making, eye-on-eye, her on top. It takes a long time, but we don't rush it. It's not about the sex. It's about finding a home in one another. It's about being whole.

 **Jamie**

It's getting dark, but uncle Lucas didn't think twice about playing a third round of one-on-one. They have just turned on the lights along the river, which means it's just past six. It's odd, really. We're supposed to be home half an hour ago, but he didn't call mom to say we would be late. Uncle Lucas is never inconsiderate with mom. I love uncle Lucas with aunt Brooke, they seem just perfect. But sometimes I wish...

He is tired. Baby Nathan was angry last night, something called colic, and uncle Lucas stayed up most of the night. Still, I've seen him tired before. But I've never seen him lose so many shots. I think there's something else. "What's up, uncle? You seem distracted."

He gives a soft smile. "Yeah. I have to talk to you, and it's a difficult subject." He grabs the ball and head for the picnic table next to the court. We sit together.

"Spill, uncle."

"Well, there's a family secret we grown-ups have been keeping, that we all agree you and the other Scott kids should know as well. Sawyer is too young, but we all agreed you're old enough, and smart enough to understand."

"What is it?"

"You and baby Nathan have the same mother."

"Yeah, duh! I was there at the hospital, remember. Wait." My heart skips a beat. "You mean..."

"You two have the same mother, but not the same father."

It's like uncle Lucas dropped a large stone on my head. Different fathers? Who's Nathan's father? Suddenly part of the mistery begins to clear. I ask in a low voice, looking him in the eyes. "Are you Nathan's father?"

"Yes." He gives me a proud smile, like I just did a difficult thing. "You know..."

I interrupt him, getting annoyed. "I know how babies are made. The man puts his thing in a woman's hole, and nine months later, a baby appears. This is called sex, and it's supposed to be da bomb."

"That's right. And, if two people love one another, it is da bomb."

"Everybody thinks Nathan is daddy's, so he could have been. I can't believe you and mom would cheat on daddy. It's called adulterary, I think."

"Adultery. And no. We didn't cheat."

Uncle Lucas is taking it slow, letting me take my time to wrap my mind around this thing. He's the best at this, patient and kind, and I love him for it. "I don't understand. You're with Aunt Brooke. You love each other."

"That's true."

"So, why did you have sex with mom? Do you love her too?"

He laughs softly. "Oh, I love your mom, baby boy. To the moon and back. But not like that."

"So?"

"This is complicated, so I need you to pay attention."

"All right." Adults lie to children, and it often starts with "complicated". But uncle Lucas never lied to me, as far as I know. I trust him, just like I trust Mom.

"Sex is best when it's a way for two grown-ups to show how much they love each other. You know that." I nod. "Sometimes people do it just for fun, even if there is no love. This can be fine, if they do it with respect. It's not so good, but it's ok."

"Is that what happened? You and mom were having fun?"

"No. Sometimes, not very often, sex is not about love, and not about fun. It's about healing. This is what happened."

"Healing?"

"You mother was in a very dark place right after your father died. Do you remember? She wouldn't talk, she would barely eat or sleep."

"I remember. Aunt Brooke was taking care of me, and you were taking care of mom."

"That's right. Your mom needed to remember to continue living. That's what sex does for healing. It reminds people they are still alive. She begun to come back to us afterwards. And we were very lucky."

"How so?"

"We didn't plan for baby Nathan. He was an accident. Or maybe more like an amazing gift. Even though your mom and I made him, I think of him as a goodbye gift from your father, that, somehow, he was there with us when we made him. I don't know if your mother would be all right even now, if it wasn't for him."

I feel tears coming. Mom and aunt Brooke say that uncle Lucas has a gift for words. He's a famous writer, after all. I feel his words about my little brother are some kind of deep truth. Uncle Lucas embraces me, and I hide my face on his chest, crying a little. It's nothing serious. It's just that I miss daddy. I stop crying and I look at him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking such good care of mom and me. I love you."

"I love you too. And I love taking care of you."

Suddenly, I start laughing. "Oh, god!"

"What?"

"I had this argument with Sawy the other day. I said baby Nathan was my brother, but he was just her cousin, like me. She got really mad, saying that he was her brother too. In the end she was right."

He laughs a little too. "She's always right, JLuke. Don't bother arguing with her."

"I know." Suddenly, I remember something scary."

"Does he have HCM?" Uncle Lucas face shuts out, and he looks at the ground. I already know the answer, even before he replies.

"Yes." He fakes a smile. "It's not that bad, you know? Both Grampa and I live with it, and we're doing fine. We'll just have to keep a careful eye on him."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's fine." He is lying, but I understand. "I also have a question to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Let me first say that there is no wrong answer to this question."

I'm intrigued. "All right."

"Also, you don't have to answer right away. You can take your time."

"Go on, uncle. Please."

"Your mother and I would like to know whether you would like to be legally my son. If you accept it, I would like to adopt you."

"I don't really understand what that means. I call you uncle, but I know that, since daddy died, you're really my daddy. You drive me around, you tuck me in bed, you stay awake if I'm sick, you punish me if I do something wrong, and you get proud when I do something right. You're there for me just like any other daddy. Isn't this just a piece of paper?"

He blinks away tears. "You're right. In practice, I'm already your father. But the piece of paper can be important too."

"How?"

"Well, for example, I can't ask for your school transcripts and I can't authorize a medical procedure. Besides, if someone ask you, "Is this your daddy?" you can truthfully say "Yes." No other explanation required."

This last embarrasses me a bit. I already do that, sometimes. "All right."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't replace daddy. Nobody can. But you are the only daddy I have now, and the only one I want.

I do want you to adopt me. Do I get to call you daddy?"

He hugs me tight. "If you want."

I smile. "Sawy is going to get angry. She is pretty possessive about her daddy."

"She'll get over it."

 **Brooke**

I wake up with the noise of the balcony drapes flapping in the wind. I forgot to close the balcony doors last night, I guess. I stretch my arm, searching for Lucas, but he isn't there. Tradition. He only gets to see me when I walk down the aisle later today. Him and his best man are staying at a hotel, together with Karen, Andy and Lily. I sit on the bed, yawning, and I hear a soft knock.

"Come in."

Curly blonde tresses and tweety pj's. "Hey, Mamma Brooke. Good morning. Mamma Haley asked me to check if you were awake, and ask you to come down for breakfast."

"Thank you, princess. Tell Mamma Haley I'll be right down."

 _I walk in from work, and before I can open my mouth, I'm faced with two pairs of eyes bouncing in front of me._

" _Mommy, mommy!"_

" _What is it, little monsters?"_

" _Can we call uncle Lucas daddy too?"_

 _I look around and I see a blonde head peeking from behind the sofa. The mastermind. There are no other adults around for support. Lucas is actually out of town for a book signing, Jamie is spending the afternoon at a friend and Haley is probably somewhere with Nathan. I'm on my own. "Well... I'm not sure your daddy..."_

 _The little blonde head turns into a full little girl, barefoot with a pink CoB t-shirt, shorts and pigtails. She plants her fists on her waist and interrupts me. "If Jamie can call daddy "daddy" so can the minions!"_

 _I'm pretty sure this is not going to go well with Julian, so I reach for a compromise. "How about you two call uncle Lucas "Pops"? It means the same thing and at least we will know who you're talking about."_

 _They smile and turn to Sawyer. She makes a little spectacle of thinking, by puffing her cheeks and tapping a finger on her lips. Then she smiles and nods. I squat down as they turn back to me. "That's fine, mommy."_

" _Can I get a welcome kiss?"_

 _Two pairs of arms surround my neck, and two pairs of grubby lips touch my cheeks. I take the opportunity to embrace them and squeeze them tight. Truth be told, I can't get enough of these two._

" _I love you."_

" _We love you too, mommy."_

 _I let them go and they run upstairs. I look at Sawyer, approaching me slowly and looking at the ground. The resemblance to her mother is so strong it pierces my heart with longing. "I wouldn't mind a welcome kiss from you too, princess."_

 _She comes near and gives me a kiss. I hold her hands. "What is it, sweetie?"_

" _I want to call you and aunt Haley a special name too."_

 _I think for a second. "How about... mamma Brooke and mamma Haley?"_

 _She lifts her eyes, gray and sparkly with joy. "I like that, mamma Brooke."_

" _So do I, princess. So do I."_

When I get downstairs, Haley is sitting on the floor, playing with Nathan.

"Good morning, Tutormom."

She gives me a bright smile. "Good morning, Tigger. There's coffee on the pot and a plate of blueberry pancakes in the microwave with your name on it."

I clap my hands and squeal. "You're the best!". I kneel next to them tickle Nathan a little, getting rewarded by a happy laugh. "And good morning to you, little bear."

I sit down with a cup of coffee and my pancakes. "Hmm. These are good! Thanks!"

"You're welcome." Haley gets up and picks Nathan up, placing him in the playpen. She freshens up her coffee mug and sits next to me. "So, what are your plans for the day?"

"People are going to start setting up in a couple of hours. I was thinking of going to the beach and catch some rays before everything goes crazy. Wanna join?"

"No, thanks. I'd rather stay inside and read a book. It's too much of a production, to take a six-month-old to the beach, and it's going to be a long day. You might want to invite Sawyer."

She is playing with her dolls next to the playpen and chatting with Nathan. "Sawy?"

"Mamma Brooke?"

"Wanna go to the beach with me? Just for a little while."

"Sure. I'm gonna put on my bathing suit." She gets up, but before she can go, someone knocks on the door. Sawyer runs' "I'll get it, I'll get it!"

Haley raises her voice. "Ask who is it before..." Sawyer throws the door open. "... you open."

There's a pause of a few seconds while we take in the sight before us. Sawyer breaks the silence with a whisper. "Mommy?" It's been nearly four months since they saw each other. Peyton failed a court-mandated drug test three months ago and had her visitation rights temporarily revoked. She's got another drug test coming in three months, and if she fails again she will lose all parental rights permanently. Explaining this mess to Sawyer has been a cast-iron bitch.

Peyton turns to her daughter and gives her a soft smile. "Hey, ladybug."

Sawyer was staring at Peyton with surprise. The moment Peyton speaks, her eyes narrow, her fists turn into tiny little balls and she screams. "No! I hate you!" She turns around and runs up the stairs. Haley and I exchange a glance. Haley gets up and walks up the stairs, to the source of screaming and breaking stuff upstairs. Our princess is in full meltdown.

I sigh and turn my eyes to my former best friend turned harbinger of doom. "She didn't have to be so much like you."

Peyton giggles. "I know."

"Come in, sit down. I'll be right with you."

I pick up my phone and call Lucas. He answers almost instantly. "Hey."

"Hey. Your presence is required."

"What? I thought I was supposed..."

"Your ex-wife showed up unannounced. Guess who opened the door?"

"Shit." He sighs. "Full meltdown?"

"Yup."

"We're on our way."

"I'm taking the errant former friend and Nathan for a walk. Haley is upstairs trying to keep our princess from burning the house down. Love ya."

"Love ya right back."

Next I text Haley. " _Taking Gldlcks and lttl bear for a wlk. Papa bear is on hs way._ "

" _Copy. Try not to kill Gldlcks._ "

I pick up the stroller from the hallway closet and strap Nathan down. I pick up his bag and I call Peyton. "C'mon, P. Sawyer. We're going for a walk." She follows me without comment.

We walk along the beach. It's a beautiful day, sunny, with a soft breeze blowing from the sea. Perfect day to get married. "What were you thinking, you lunatic?"

She shrugs. "A surprise?"

I shake my head. "You know that girl's temper. It's just like yours."

"She'll be fine. Luke will calm her down."

"I know she'll be fine! But we didn't need the complication. Not today."

"I'm sorry."

"You better be. You staying sober?"

"Yes."

"Then in a few months you'll have your visitation rights back, and you'll be able to straighten things with Sawyer."

"No."

"What?"

"I'm giving up all my rights to Sawyer."

"You can't do that! That little girl loves you. She needs her mommy."

"I'm just like Ellie, Brooke. I'm unreliable and self-destructive. She doesn't deserve me. She deserves a real mommy. One that will really be there for her, like Anna."

I begin crying. "Don't do this. Please."

"It's done. That package I left at your house? It's a wedding gift. Inside there's also an envelope with the signed documents."

"You should talk it over with Lucas."

"I will. But right now, I'd like to ask you one thing. One last favor for your long-lost ex-friend."

"No."

"Please, adopt her. Be her Anna."

"No. I can't. Please, don't ask this."

"Take care of them, Brooke. They were my life. Now they're yours. All I ask is that, if I'm ever able to find myself like Ellie did, let me back into her life. Just a little." She turns around and starts leaving.

"Aren't you staying for the wedding?" She turns around and talks, as she walks away.

"I'm not strong enough to watch you and Lucas getting married. I'm not you. But I know you're right for each other. I always knew. Enjoy your happy ending, Brooke Davis. You deserve it."

I watch her walking away and I whisper to her back. "Bye, P. Sawyer. Don't worry. I'll take care of them."

The wedding goes off without a hitch. Jamie and Skillz on Lucas' side, Haley and Lily on mine, Sawyer as the flower girl. Jude and Davis stay with their father. It's a big deal that Julian came to the wedding, and we felt having the boys take part in it might be a bit too much. I can't avoid thinking of the other time I walked down the aisle. The joy was there, but a lot of trepidation too. So, now I see how it feels to walk towards forever with the one guy I gave my whole heart. I feel his eyes on me, the magnetic pull between us. There's no doubt. This is exactly where I want to be. This time it's for real.

Haley approaches us during the reception. "Can I have a minute?"

"Sure." We head to a corner of the room.

"Here's a little special gift for you two." She hands us a brown paper envelope. Inside, two copies of a sonogram, and two little blobs marked.

"I had them implanted a month ago. Day before yesterday, I went to the doctor. Implantation is confirmed. I'm six weeks pregnant with twin girls. Your girls."

Lucas and I are speechless. Haley smiles. "I thought you might like my gift."

We grab her and begin screaming. It would be several months until our friends and family would know what it was all about.

 **Lucas**

We set a table for twenty in the backyard. Our family of ten, Brooke, Haley and I and the wonderful seven. Jamie, fifteen and already a Ravens starter, Sawyer, eleven, Davis and Jude, nine, Nathan, five, Anne and Julie, three. In addition, mom, Andy and Lily, Deb, Dan, Julian and his brand new wife Alex, Quinn, Clay and Logan.

I get up to give a Thanksgiving toast. It's become a little tradition of ours. I stand up. "I'd like to thank you all for joining us in this little celebration. We have much to be thankful for, specially the presence of family and friends in our lives. I give special thanks to mom, who is the mastermind behind the feast before you, and to all the mothers and fathers present, for the gifts of life and love. As I do every year, I give a special toast to those two special guys, Keith and Nathan Scott. They will always be remembered and missed. I hope they're still watching over all of us, wherever they are. To family."

"To family."

As every year, not a dry eye in the house.

THE END


End file.
